Waiting
by bookaholic.9488
Summary: The last chapter of The Blood of Olympus in Calypso's POV. My first fanfiction, so their might be some amateur writing. Hope you enjoy


**A/N:** **This is my first fanfiction. Reviews are appreciated and so is criticism. Hope you like it**

 **The story is meant to be the last chapter of The Blood of Olympus in Calypso's POV. If there are any wrong details, please let me know so I can fix it. The dialogue is word to word from the book.**

 **If you have not read The House of Hades or The Blood of Olympus, I highly suggest you do not read this fanfiction. It will include spoilers.**

I bend down and take out the freshly baked loaf out of the oven. A hand bumps me, but I push it away. "No, no," I tell it. "I can do it. You can rest." My servant – no, I hate that word. My invisible friend floats away, and I set the loaf on the counter. The steam whirls around before fading away.

Sighing, I cut a section of the loaf and carry it to the dining table. My new dining table, made by Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, a hero. Once again, someone who I couldn't help but fall in love with.

I pick at the bread with my fingers. Another one of my friends brings me a small bowl of stew and a cup of lemonade. The memory comes back and I try to push it back down. It doesn't work.

 _"_ _Well," he says. "You could twist some more bronze coils. But that's kind of specialized –"_

 _I raise my eyebrows. Specialized? To prove him wrong, I push in next to him and braid the bronze wiring faster, my fingers working swiftly. It was just like braiding my hair. That, I did on a daily basis. "Just like weaving," I tell him. "This isn't so hard."_

 _"_ _Huh," he says. His deep brown eyes light up with humour. They were nothing like Percy's sea-green ones, or Sir Francis Drake's cunning midnight blue ones. They were mischievous and intelligent. "Well, if you get off this island and want a job, let me know. You're not a total klutz."_

 _My heart cracks._ When you get off this island. _He didn't know. That was never going to happen, as far as I know. The raft would never let me leave. But working with Leo? That sounds pretty dream-fulfilling._ You're not a total klutz. _Was that a compliment?_

 _I smirk. "A job, eh? Making things in your forge?"_

 _Leo immediately replies. "Nah, we could start our own shop," he says. His curly, tousled brown hair is a mess, and his teasing smile is to die for. "Leo and Calypso's Garage: Auto Repair and Mechanical Monsters."_

 _That sounded amazing. But there were parts missing. "Fresh fruit and vegetables," I offer._

 _I could grow them pretty well and they tasted alright. I wasn't trying to impress him. Okay, maybe I kind of was._

 _"_ _Lemonade and stew," he adds. I feel my cheeks slightly heating up. My lemonade and stew was that good? "We could even provide entertainment. You could sing." My heart is filled with warmth. "And I could, like, randomly burst into flames."_

 _I laugh. That's when I knew I'd fallen for him: another hero. Again._

 _He wasn't like Odysseus, or Percy, or any other hero I'd met on Ogygia. He was scrawny, which I'd come to love and cute, especially for a son Hephaestus. He could fix anything, was hilarious and a hero. What else could I ask for?_

 _"_ _See," he says, smirking. "I'm funny."_

 _He truly was. But I couldn't let him win. I attempt to kill my smile. "You are_ not _funny. Now, get back to work, or no lemonade and stew." Butterflies stumble around in my stomach._

 _"_ _Yes, ma'am," he says teasingly, and we work in silence for the rest of the afternoon._

I hadn't realised that I'd been running my fingertips over his burnt fingerprints on the table. During the remaking of my table, he'd accidentally charred his fingerprints into the table. Absentmindedly, I run my fingers over them, trying to remember every bump and small crevice.

I stand. "Thank you," I tell my friends, before leaving the cave. I head towards the beach, where the water was gently lapping at the sand. It was quiet, only the gentle sounds of the waves crashing against the shore. The gentle, warm breeze is calming and I stare out towards the endless blue. Mist swirls around Ogygia, not permitting me to see outside of its borders. Would Leo return? A gaping hole in me says no. No one did. No man would ever find Ogygia twice.

There was no point in holding onto false hope.

Then there's a flapping and creaking sound of metallic wings. Festus, Leo's dragon. Could it be? Yes, it could be, I tell myself and I run to the edge of the water.

It was true. The familiar dark skinned boy was wearing the shirt I'd given him, although it was ripped to shreds even though it was physically impossible. He was covered in a layer of soot, but his gleaming eyes and his smile was as blinding as ever.

My heart stops. He's here. He's really here.

My eyes start to water as his dragon pitches sideways and Leo is thrown off his back, straight into the sand. I slightly laugh and rush towards him.

He spits out a piece of seaweed and looks up. Even with tattered clothes, he still looks good.

"You're late," I say.

"Sorry, Sunshine," he responds, grinning unapologetically. "Traffic was murder."

I frown. "You're covered with soot. And you managed to ruin the clothes I made for you, which were impossible to ruin." I feel my heart thumping in my chest.

He shrugs. "Well, you know. I'm all about doing the impossible."

I offer out my hand and pull him up. We stand nose to nose as I inspect him. He looks pretty much the same as I last saw him. Maybe even better.

"You smell –"

"I know," he cuts in. "Like I've been dead. Probably because I have been. _Oath to keep with a final breath_ and all, but I'm better now –"

I stop his rambling by pulling him into a kiss. My heart swells and all I can think about is how he came back and how he's here. He came back.

When I let go, I trace my thumb across his cheekbone, picking up the soot.

"Leo Valdez," I say. His name rolls right off my tongue.

His voice is husky. "That's me." He glances around. "So, um . . . you want to get off this island?"

I release him and step back, raising my hand. I feel my friends rushing away, then back. At my feet, they've placed two suitcases. I give him a sideways smile. "What gave you that idea?"

He grins. "Packed for a long trip, huh?"

"I don't plan on coming back." I stare at the garden which I'd worked so hard on to maintain. "Where will you take me, Leo?"

"Somewhere to fix my dragon, first," he says, glancing at a writhing Festus. "And then . . . wherever you want." Something melts inside of me. "How long was I gone, seriously?"

"Time is difficult on Ogygia," I say. "It felt like forever."

He frowns. "So once you leave Ogygia, do you stay immortal, or what?"

"I have no idea."

"And you're okay with that?"

I smile at him. "More than okay."

He grins. "Well, then!" He turns to his dragon, who was clicking. "Buddy, you up for another flight to nowhere in particular?"

The dragon snorts fire and seems to nod.

I raise my eyebrows. "So we take off with no plan. No idea where we'll go or what problems await beyond this island. Many questions and no tidy answers?"

Leo winks. "That's how I fly, Sunshine. Can I get your bags?"

"Absolutely." I give him another small smile.

I hold onto Leo's waist as he spurs Festus into flight. I look down at the island as we ascend higher and higher. Ogygia slowly disappears from view.

I take one last look at the island before it fades away into the mist of clouds. Festus soars into the sunset and I leave my past behind, ready to start anew.


End file.
